Tiempo Fugaz
by Furrett Buresion
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo reclusa, una sencilla verdad es al fin dicha y consentida. [Para mi senpai querida, Kira Blake].


**Notas de autor:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, una vez más! :D Este fic está dedicado a mi senpai y a fans del pan (como no xD), ojalá te guste este pequeño pedazo de fluff y diabetes para que lo acompañes con pastel o como rábanos se diga en tu país xD.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el Macbreed se habría vuelto canon en el último arco, cuando compartieron un par de viñetas.

* * *

 **Tiempo Fugaz**

* * *

La afinidad se notó al instante. Desde aquel apretón de manos que simbolizó la bienvenida a un hogar nuevo. Un hogar acogedor, inamovible. Esa noche, apartados de los vitoreos de los miembros, cada uno con su respectivo vaso de alcohol en mano, ninguno dejó de intercambiar vivencias de toda índole (tampoco de miradas y sonrisas). Poco a poco (tan gradual como el cielo nocturno fue esfumándose para dar pie al amanecer rojizo) ambos descubrieron que, a pesar de verse muy opuestos, cuando se hablaba del interior eran bastante similares.

A partir de entonces sus ojos se encontraban pese a encontrarse cada uno a un extremo diferente del gremio. Días después fue Macbeth quien decidió acercarse cuando ya no contaban con licor para desinhibirse y les vencía la timidez.

Luego de una semana era inevitable terminar manteniendo conversaciones al menos una vez en el día. Tal vez se les acababan las cosas interesantes que contar (y tal vez Freed no quería terminar sabiendo cosas tan íntimas y vergonzosas de Erik por lo mismo), pero siempre era grato poder escuchar la voz del otro y como en ocasiones se llamaban por el nombre con soltura (esto último era un deleite mayor que cualquiera de las comidas de Mirajane).

Claramente no pasó mucho tiempo para que los magos comenzaran a abrazarse amistosamente (según ellos) y juntar sus frentes como gesto de camadería (o al menos eso respondían cuando un par de curiosos osaba a molestarlos). Ellos sabían que lo suyo era más que simple compañerismo, que existía algo no tangible, pero evidente, sin embargo no querían admitirlo y se empeñaba en negar su sentir y retrasarlo lo más que pudieran.

Pasaban los meses y Freed ya no solo estaba con Macbeth en el gremio sino que también pasaba algunas tardes con él o almorzaban juntos (antes con sus grupos entremedio, ahora con frecuencia solos).

Procuraron seguir con ese engaño (que ciertamente les brindaba seguridad) hasta esa tarde donde se celebraba cierta festividad recubierta de adornos que poseían cierto toque de espanto y disfraces que pretendían ser igualmente aterradores. Macbeth vestía un traje de conde armado flojamente unas horas antes, mientras que Freed usaba atuendos de pirata escogidos con más esmero (incluso un parche había decidido usar). Era agradable pasearse por Magnolia cuando la decoración era tan llamativa, pese a el trabajo tedioso encomendado por el maestro de entregar un par de dulces y folletos anunciando un concurso con relación a la fiesta.

Macbeth había sacado una paleta de la bolsa y comenzado a lamerla sin reparo aún si Freed poseía una mirada acusatoria en sus ojos (que por su suave risa no podía ser tomada en serio). Nadie sería capaz de notarlo, fue su argumento.

Era bastante lógico, así que no podía discutir contra eso. Lo que no le pareció lógico en su momento fue cuando el de cabellos bicolores se aproximó a él, pasó una mano por su nuca, eliminando la distancia entre sus rostros, y rozó sus labios. Fue furtivo y breve, pero fue suficiente para impactar a Freed y conseguir que aquel recuerdo quedase siempre atrapado en su mente (como el sabor a guinda de la golosina).

No consiguió reaccionar de inmediato y sentía que sus mejillas podían ser de dos tonos incluso más oscuros que los ojos de Macbeth. A duras penas pudo emitir un porqué (pese a que sabía le respuesta, quiso oírla, quiso tener la satisfacción de oírla).

"Porque te quiero" palabras que tardaron más en salir de lo que debieron y que una vez dichas, se sintió increíblemente liberado.

Freed sonrió (como el día en que se conocieron y fue capaz de sentirse cómodo al instante) y le correspondió conmovido. El de cabellos bicolores pensó que querría mantener aquello en secreto, pero se sorprendió cuando este tomó su mano sin siquiera una vaga intención de soltarla.

Sin asimilarlo aún, le cuestionó si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Todos lo saben incluso antes que nosotros, fue su razonamiento.

Y esta vez fue Macbeth quien no pudo contra esa lógica. Habían pasado días, semanas, meses desmintiendo lo innegable, lo que desde un comienzo siempre fue visible a ojos de todos. No existía ninguna sencilla razón para seguir haciéndolo ahora.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** No me convence mucho el final, pero con tal de que te guste aunque sea un poco, yo me doy por servida :3 Espero que el pan compense un poco la mala suerte (?). Y si te lo preguntas, sí, los disfraces son mero fanservice èwe En fin, nos leemos~ nwn


End file.
